Enamorado de mi futura mujer?(Kotadore)
by Doremi Kotake
Summary: Tetsuya deja de amar su compañera de clase Doremi y si interesa por alguien mayor que el... Pero sera que de verdad se ha olvidado de Doremi?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey mientras esperan por mi otra fic vos dejo esta fanfic (ya esta terminada por eso la atualizare 1 vez por dia)**

* * *

_Episodio__ 1 - __Temporada__ 1_

_Bueno_ _esta_ _fic_ _va_ _a_ _tener_ _mi_ _estilo__ viejo __de_ _escrita__ :__v_ _porque_ _me_ _gusta_ _más_ _xD_

_**Pov**_ _**Kotake**_

Hemos parado delante un departamento. Mi nueva casa. Arg! No quiero vivir aqui! Quiero mi casa pero por mala suerte solo tengo 9 y no puedo decidir!

**S****.K** \- Tetsuya... Alegrate! Tiene aqui una chica guapa que te va a encantar!

**Tetsuya**\- Aja aqui hasta pondria vivir Messi o CR7 (Cristiano Ronaldo) que yo iba a odiar vivir aqui igual! Y no quiero chicas! - no quiero porque mi corazón pertenence a Doremi fujoshis o como se diga esto no piensen en otra cosa! -_- - Y a Pal tampoco le gusta la idea!

**S****.K****\- **Bueno Pal y tu no pueden decir! Por eso tienes solo que aceptar!

Hemos entrado dentro del departamento mientras estabamos lleno con nuestras maletas. Nuestra nueva casa quedaba hacia arriba. Pero en el camino me he chocado con alguién.

Era una mujer hermosa de ojos color rosa y uno hermoso pelo rojo. No se porque pero... No podia quitar mis ojos de ella.

**Mujer-** Lo siento! - ella se ha bajado para me ayudar a coger algunas cosas que habia dejado caer. Ella parecia estar timida. O eso creo...

**Seiji-** Tetsuya esta es la madre de la chica que te hemos hablado. Tiene casi tu edad.

**Tetsuya-** Madre?! Tan joven? - Es imposible! - Ella se parece a una adolescente!

Parece que le ha gustado mi comentário porque me ha sonreido tiernamente. No pude controlar el sonrojo.

**Meiko-** También tiene un hijo verdad?

**Mujer****\- **Si... mi hija se llama Hinata y mi hijo Hiroto.

Si tiene 2 hijos... Tendrá también un marido? :( Noooo! Pero en que rayos piensas Tetsuya?! Tu amor es Doremi no esta chica hermosa que hasta se parece un poco con mi crush.

**Mujer-** Bueno me tengo que ir... Tengo que ir a buscar mis hijos.

Ella me ha entregado lo que yo tenia dejado caer y salido corriendo. Algo que me ha llamado la atencion fue esas raras pulseras que tenia. Eran blancas con algunos butones.

**Seiji-** No crees que es grande para ti?

He mirado mi papa sonrojado.

**Kotake-** No me gusta...

**Meiko-** Hijo... Te quedaste todo el tiempo la mirando como si fuese una diosa. Continuas asi y Doremi te dejará!

**Kotake-** ... Como si ella si importase conmigo... Vamos entrar!

Mis padres han abierto la puerta de nuestra nueva casa. Era una casa normal no tenia nada de muy valor menos mi cuarto claro! Yo habia escogido el que tenia la ventana mayor!

(...)

En el dia siguiente me he desperatado bastante temprano. Queria ver la vecina una vez más. Mis padres ya tenian ido trabajar. He comido y dado de comer a mi perro Pal.

**Kotake-** Nos vemos Pal... Ya puedo escuchar la puerta de mi guapa vecina ejem... Uh digo... De la vecina normal que es normal para mi no me gusta ni nada...

He salido y para mi suerte (mentira) ella ha salido de casa al mismo tiempo que yo con sus 2 hijos. La chica tenia pelo azul oscuro (usaba trenzas como peinado) como el mio y sus ojos eran tan rosas como los de su madre. Usaba una camiseta rosa, una falda como las de Fujiwara pero más pequena de color rosa más oscuro y unas zapatillas rosa parecidas con las mias (pero las mias son rojas).  
El chico deberia tener unos 4/5 y tenia pelo rojo y ojos azules oscuros tenia una camiseta morada con una listra amarilla en el medio, usaba pantalones azules oscuros y sus zapatillas eran amarillas. Una cosa que me ha sorprendido es que los 2 tenian la misma rara pulsera que su madre.

Hiroto cuando me ha visto me ha abrazado fuerte.

**Hiroto-** Papi! Perdon...

Acaso me habia llamado de papi?! No se porque lo he abrazado también. La peliroja lo ha alejado. Estaba blanca como la nieve.

**Mujer-** Hiroto! Jajaja jajaja jajaja que tonto es! Llama padre a todos!

**Hinata-** Si... Desde que mi padre ha desaparecido.

**Mujer-** Hinata! No hables de nuestra vida!

**Tetsuya-** No se preocuope no me voy a meter en otros asuntos... Su hija esta en la misma escuela que yo?

**Mujer-** Si, asi es...

**Tetsuya**\- Pu...puedo llevarla... Si usted desear.

**Mujer-** Si gracias... Eres muy amable... - me ha regalado una sonrisa que creo que me ha hecho sonrojar - Pero no digas usted dime Tu.

**Tetsuya-** Etto... Como te llamas?

**Hiroto-** Kotake Doremi!

**Tetsuya-** Khe? ._.

**Doremi-**** ... ^^' **Etto... La verdad es Dorami...

**Fin** **de** **pov** **Kotake**

**Pov** **yo** **la** **tierna**** autora :3**

Kotake ha sonreido para ella. Doremi se ha sorprendido con esa sonrisa. Por unos segundos ha visto la sonrisa su marido. Ya con lagrimas ella ha mirado hacia una pared.

"**Dorami****"- **Bueno Hinata y Tetsuya vayan de una vez...

Hinata y Kotake la han mirado preocupados pero han continuado su camino. Hiroto se ha acercado a Doremi y la ha abrazado.

**Hiroto-** Perdon mami... Pero el era papa del pasado y...

**Doremi-** No te preocupes Hiro - la pelirojas ha hecho una rara sonrisa - Tetsuya todavia es un niño el no va a descubrir nada.

**Hiroto-** Crees que no? Pero mami y...

**Doremi-** No tienes edad para te preocupar con algo. - Doremi le ha besado en la frente - Vamos! Te llevo a tu escuela.

El niño ha sonreido y le ha agarrado la mano a su mama.

**Fin del capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui más un capitulo ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Temporada 1**

_Aviso__: __Esto __se __pasa __en __la __altura __de __sharp __un __poco __despues __de __Doremi __conocer __Akatsuki__._

Kotake y Hinata han entrado en la escuela. Claro que cuando todos han visto Kotake al lado de una chica que no era Doremi han quedado muy sorprendidos.

**?-** Oye Kotake quien es esa chica tan hermosa? - le ha preguntado uno del Trio Sos mientras se acercaba a Hinata.

Kotake enojado la ha alejado de el.

**Kotake-** Es mi nueva vecina y amiga... Dejala!

Ni el sabia porque la protegia. Hinata ha comentado algo bajito pero el no la habia escuchado.

**Kotake-** Te llevo hasta tu clase! Cual es?

**Hinata-** 3-1

**Kotake-** Ah la mia es 4-2! - los 2 empezaran a caminar otra vez.

Cuando llegaran hacia la clase de Hinata un poco más adelante estaba Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko y Onpu hablando de algo. Por el estado de Doremi solo podia ser de un chico. Kotake ha suspirado triste y Hinata al verlo asi le agarra una mano y va para donde estaban las 4 chicas.

**Doremi-** Y Akatsuki-kun es tan...

**Hinata-** Entonces esta es tu clase Tetsu?

Doremi ha parado de hablar y mirado para Hinata. Al ver los 2 de la mano se ha acercado. Sus amigas la han seguido.

**Onpu-** Vaya Kotake-kun quien es esa chica? Tu novia?

**Doremi**\- S...Se parece a ti...

**Hinata-** Me llamo Hinata y soy amiga y vecina de Tetsu-kun!

La peliazul lo ha abrazado fuerte haciendo el chico se sonronjar mientras miraba hacia Doremi.

**Doremi-** ... No podias abrazarlo en otro lugar? Esto es una escuela...

Mientras Doremi decia eso Hinata lo pujaba para más cerca y le ha dado un beso en la mejilla. Claro que todos que estaban delante han quedado como estatuas.

**Aiko-** Vaya vaya! Parece que te quiere mucho Kotake-kun!

**Kotake-** Uh... Si... -/-

**Doremi-** Pero que atrevida no se puede besar asi!

**Hinata-** Pero si es solo un beso en la mejilla... Ah... Es que yo vine de Europa y alla no es tan grave este tipo de accion.

**Hazuki-** Es verdad! Los de Ocidente no son tan reservados como nosotros.

**Doremi-** Estamos en Japon y no en ese pais llamado Europa.

Kotake se ha empezado a reir junto a Hinata y las otras.

**Onpu-** Doremi-chan, Europa no es un pais... Es un continente...

**Kotake-** Porque no me sorprende que digas eso?

**Doremi-** Callate! - ella lo ha empujado enojado haciendo se sorprender - Vete con tu Hinata-chan!

La peliroja ha entrado en la clase muy enojada. Mientras eso Hinata sonreia.

**Aiko-** Y que le ha dado a esta? Perdonala Hinata-chan!

**Hinata-** No importa! Jejeje Yo la entiendo.

**Hazuki-** Hum Hinata... - Hinata la ha mirado con curiosidad. La chica de las gafas la miraba fijamente - Es que tu ... Me eres familiar...

**Hinata-** Eh? N...no etto... Tengo que entrar nos vemos Tetsu...

Ella ha entrado en su clase muy asustada. Kotake y las otras chicas han entrado. Las amigas de Doremi se han acercado a ella.

**Onpu-** Doremi-chan... Te encuentras bien?

**Doremi-** Claro... Solo que esa Hinata-chan me enoja!

**Aiko-** A mi me parece tierna! Hace linda pareja con Kotake-kun - Doremi la ha mirado con unos ojos enojados - Que?

**Doremi-** Yo es que tengo que tener novio primero que Kotake! Uff uff uff!

**Onpu-** Hum... A mi me parece que estas ...

**Doremi**\- NO LO ESTOYYY!

Toda la clase la ha mirado. La peliroja ha bajado la cabeza avergonzada.

Despues de clases Hinata y Kotake estaban saliendo hablando de futbol mientras Doremi y sus amigas iban de trás de ellos.

**Doremi- **Estos 2 ahora estan siempre juntos?

**Aiko**\- También nunca estás feliz con nada! Cuando te molesta te enfadas! Cuando te ignora te enfadas!

**Doremi-** No es eso! Pero... Que van a pensar los demas?

**Onpu**\- Que te importa? Es su vida!

**Doremi-** Bueno si ... Pero...

En ese momento han visto una linda mujer peliroja se acercar a la puerta. Usaba unas gafas oscuras y tenia su pelo en una coleta.

**Hinata-** Mama!

Doremi y las otras se han acercado con curiosidad.

**Kotake-** Dorami! - el chico se ha acercado todo sonrojado.

**Dorami-** Vine a buscar a Hinata. Si quieres puedes ir junto a nosotros Tetsuya-kun! - le decia la mujer mientras le ponia una mano en la mejila.

**Kotake-** 3 Siiii con usted voy para todo ... Ejem ... Digo... Si claro porque no?

**Doremi**\- Oye Kotake no tienes partido de futbol?!

Dorami al escuchar esta voz la ha mirado fijamente y Doremi a ella.

**Kotake-** Que te importa Dojimi? Y no no tengo partido hoy!

**Doremi-** No me llamo Dojimi soy Doremiii baka! Porque no haces bromas con el nombre de ella también? - Doremi ha indicado hacia Dorami.

**Dorami-** Yo soy adulta!

**Kotake-** Si y no es tan tonta!

**Onpu-** Entonces usted es madre de Hinata-chan. Por eso siempre la veo aqui.

**Aiko-** Eh?! La conoces?

**Onpu-** No, pero siempre la veo aqui esta hora.

**Hazuki-** Con la prisa de ir al Maho-Do nunca la tenia visto.

**Aiko-** Hablando en Maho-Do... TENEMOS QUE IR YA O MAJ... DIGO RIKA SE VA ENOJAR!

**Hinata-** Puedo ir?

**Doremi-** No!

La pelirroja menor se ha ido sin decir adios.

**Hazuki-** Perdonala... Está muy rara hoy...

**Dorami-** Hum... No te preocupes... Yo entiendo muy bien... - Dorami ha hecho una misteriosa sonrisa - Vamos niños... Adios niñas que tengan un buen dia.

Los 2 peliazules la han seguido, Hinata con una sonrisa y Kotake un poco pensativo.

**Hazuki-** Hum...

**Aiko-** Que te pasa Hazuki-chan?

**Hazuki-** Chicas esa Dorami no vos parece muy familiar?

**Onpu-** Ahora que lo dices...

**Aiko-** Dejen de hablar de la mujer y vamonos al Maho-do!

Cuando llegaran al Maho-do ya Doremi estaba con Hana en los brazos mientras Lala y Majorika estaban hablando de algo un poco más lejos.

**Onpu-** Doremi-chan... De que hablan ellas?

**Doremi-** No sé... Desde que he llegado que estan alli.

Aiko se ha acercado a ellas y en eso momento ellas pararan de hablar. Lo que ha enojado la ojiazul.

**Aiko-** De que hablan? No me digan que Oyajide ha vuelto!

**Lala-** N...No... Solo estabamos hablando de algo no muy importante...

**Majorika-** Es..eso es...

**Hazuki-** Que dia más raro... Primero la amiga de Kotake, despues esa misteriosa mujer y por fin el comportamiento de Majorika y Lala...

**Majorika-** DEJAD DE HABLAR Y TRABAJAD QUE EN ESTE DIA NO HAY NADA RARO!

Las 4 chicas han obedecido asustadas.

**Lala-** Crees que esa mujer es ...

**Majorika-** Claro que es ella Lala! Tenemos que ayudarla sin que las chicas entiendan...

**Lala-** Para Doremi va ser facil pero las otra 3 en especial Hazuki...

**Majorika-** La has escuchado! Ni Doremi ni las otras pueden saber de esto!

Lo que ellas no sabian es que una pequeña hada habia escuchado todo.

**Fin del capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 online ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Temporada 1**  
**_**

_Una__ mujer __pelirroja __ha __entrado __en __la __Maho-Do__. __Usaba __unas __gafas __oscuras__. __Majorika __y __Lala __la __espiaban __escondidas__._

**_?- _**_Majorika__! __Lala__! - __la __mujer __ha __ido __hasta __donde __estaba __Hana __que __dormia __como __un __angel__. __Ha __quedado __mirando __la __bebe __fijamente __con __una __mirada __triste__ \- Hana... __Esto __ahora __no __importa__! __Majorika__! __Lala__! __Aparescan __yo __se __del __mundo __de __las __brujas__! _

_Majorika __al __escuchar __esto __ha __salido __de __donde __estaba __escondida__. __Lala __la __ha __seguido__._

**_Lala-_**_Quién __eres__?_

_La __mujer __ha __quitado __sus __gafas __mostrando __unos __grandes __ojos __de __color __rosa __llenos __de __lagrimas__._

**_?-_**_Majorika__! __Lala__! __Ayudenme__! - __la __mujer __ha __abrazado __Majorika __como __si __fuese __un __peluche__._

**?**\- MAJORIKAAAAAAA! - un grito de una niña pelirroja ha despertado Majorika de sus pensamientos - Qué te pasa?

**Majorika-** No es nada... Y no me grites Ojamajo!

**Doremi-** Perdon es solo para te decir que nos vamos ya a casa.

**Majorika-** Si si... Adios.

Las 4 brujitas se han ido medio preocupadas. Lala se ha acercado a Majorika.

**Lala-** Ahora vienen?

**Majorika-** Solo viene ella! No se porque no puedo conocer sus hijos!

**Lala-** Solo esta protegiendo sus hijos! Sabes que no se puede cambiar el pasado!

**Majorika-** Lo sé! Y nadie puede saber nada de ella! Tampoco de su mision.

(...)

Onpu ha entrado en su casa. Su madre habia ido a comprar algo.

**Onpu-** Fafa?(en PT es ese su nombre) Estás en casa?

Una pequeña hadita morada ha aparecido y se puesto delante de Onpu.

**Fafa-** Fafa fa fafafa (Tengo que te decir algo!)

**Onpu**\- Hola también para ti! - la pelimorada se ha reido mientras iba a la cocina buscar algo que comer - Dime!

**Fafa-** Fafafafa fafafa fafa fa fa (...) fafa

**Onpu-** Qué?! Majorika y Lala quieren esconder algo de mi y las otras?

**Fafa-** Fafa fa fa

**Onpu-** Una mujer que mujer? - la pequeña hada ha hecho señas como quien dice que no sabe quien es - ... será un cumplice de Oyajide? Pero quién es? Tengo que hablar con las otras! Pero... No... Si fuese un cumplice Majorika nos diria no?

En ese momemto la madre de Onpu ha entrado en casa.

(...)

En la casa de los Harukaze todos cenaban. Pop y Doremi para sorpresa de los demas estaban calladas.

**Haruka-** Niñas? Que vos pasa?

Pop se ha sonrojado mientras comia. Doremi ha mirado su pequeña hermana curiosa.

**Doremi-** Poppu! Que te pasa? Acaso has conocido algun chico?

**Pop-** ... Si. - Doremi se sorprendido con su respuesta. No era normal su hermana estar tan calmada - Hace unos dias que lo conosco.

**Keisuke-** Te ha hecho algo?

**Pop-** No papa! La verdad es que me ignora! Nunca algun chico me ha ignorado! - Todos caen estilo anime - Se llama Hiroto Kotake!

Doremi ha abierto los ojos como platos.

**Doremi-** Kotake?! Como es ese niño?!

**Pop-** Pelirojo, pelo corto, ojos azules oscuros y un poco más alto que yo!

**Haruka-** A mi me parece que te preocupas mucho con eso! - Pop se ha sonrojado como un tomate.

**Doremi-** Si es pelirojo solo puede ser guapo!

**Keisuke-** Guapo o no debe estar lejos de mi hija!

**Pop-** Papa! Deberiaa controlar la tonta de tu hija mayor y no a mi!

**Doremi-** A quien llamas tonta?!

**Pop**\- Pero... Ese niño... Creo que no tiene papa... - todos han quedado en silencio - Cuando fue para hablar de su papa el ha empezado a llorar.

**_Flash__Back_**

_Todos __los __compañeros __de __clase __de __la __pequeña __Pop __estaban __sentados __en __su __lugar__. __Pop __estaba __entre __Kimitaka __y __el __nuevo alumno__, __Hiroto__._

**_Pop-_**_Hola __Hiroto-kun__!_

_**Hiroto**-__Hola __Poppu-san__._

**_Pop-_**_Siempre __te __veo __solo__, __no __quieres __te __juntar__ a __mi __grupo__?_

**_Hiroto-_**_ ... __No __puedo__..._

**_Kimitaka-_**_Kotake __está __en __nuestro __grupo __verdad__?_

**_Hiroto-_**_Hum__... __No __quiero __estar __en __grupos__..._

**_Pop__&__Kimitaka- _**_Porqué__?_

_El __pequeño __pelirrojo __se __llevanta__ y __se __mete __delante __ellos__._

**_Hiroto-_**_No __tengo __tiempo __para __juegos __y __grupos__! __Mi __mama __y __mi__ hermana __necesitan __un __hombre __y __no __un __niño__!_

**_Kimitaka-_**_Oye__! __Yo __soy __un __hombr__e __y __no __un __niño__! __Eres __un __antipatico __Kotake__!_

**_Pop-_**_Dejalo __en __paz __Kimitaka__! - __Pop __se __ha __puesto __delante __Hiroto__ \- __No __me __gusta __que __lo __molestes__!_

**_Kimitaka-_**_Lo __has __escuchado__? __Nos __ha __ofendido__! __Quién __te __crees que eres__?_

**_Hiroto-_**_Hijo __de __una __profesora __super __guapa __y __de __un __futbolista __profesional __el __mejor d__e__ todos! - __el __pequeño __ha __tapado __su__ boca._

**_Pop-_**_Tu __papa __es __futbolista __profesional__?! __Wow__! __Increible__! *-*_

**_Kimitaka- _**_Mentiroso __si __es __tan __bueno __porqué __no __conosco __ninguno __Kotake __como __futbolista__? __Tu __papa __debe __ser __horrible__._

**_Hiroto-_**_Mi __papa __si que __es __bueno__! __Y __un __dia __te __lo __voy __a __probar__!_

_Kimitaka __ha __tirado __Pop __de __cerca __de __Hiroto __mientras __lo __miraba __burlon__._

**_Kimitaka- _**_Y __dondé __está __tu __papa__? __De __los __pocos __dias __que __vienes __siempre __es __tu __madre y__tu __hermana __que __te __vienen __a __buscar__! __Está __muerto __o __tiene__ verguen...- __antes __que __pudiera __continuar __ha __sido __empujado __por __Hiroto __que __no __paraba __de __llorar__._

**_Pop-_**_Hiroto__! - __Pop __le __ha __puesto __una __mano __en __el __hombro __del __pequeño__ \- __No __lo __escu__..._

**_Hiroto__\- _**_Mi __papa __está __vivoooooo! __\- __el __pequeño __ha __salido __corriendo __mientras __continuaba __llorando__._

**_Fin __de __Flash__Back_**

**Doremi-** Oye Poppu si quieres podemos ir nosotras juntas a hablar con el! Sabes dondé vive?

**Keisuke-** Pobre niño...

**Pop-** No, pero se donde trabaja su mama.

**Doremi-** Vamos a hablar con su mama entonces!

(...)

En la casa de Dorami toda la familia cenaba en silencio. Dorami comia con una cara pensativa. Cuando escucha unos golpes en la puerta.

La peliroja se ha llevantado y abierto la puerta. Un niño peliazul estaba delante ella con un medio pastel.

**Dorami-** Tetsuya-kun! - la peliroja le ha sonreido. Hiroto al escuchar este nombre ha ido a abrazarlo.

Dorami ha agarrado en el pastel mientras Tetsuya abrazaba el niño aun confundido con el abrazo.

**Hiroto-** Papa, to extraño!

Dorami no ha tenido corage de lo alejar. Ver las lagrimas de su hijo la hacian sufrir.

**Kotake-** Qué ha pasado con tu padre?

**Hiroto-** Un...

**Dorami- **Via...Viaje...

**Kotake-** Segura? - Kotake la miraba fijamente mientras la miraba en los ojos. No sabia porque pero no creia en esas palabras.

**Dorami-** Si...

**Kotake-**... Bueno, cambiando de tema... Te regalo ese pastel para vosotros. - el peliazul ha sonreido mientras Dorami iba a la cocina para Kotake no ver sus lagrimas.

**Fin del capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 online ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 - Temporada 1**  
_

En el dia siguiente despues de clases Pop ha llevado Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko y Onpu(que tenia Hana en los brazos) hasta el trabajo de la madre de Hiroto. Las 4 han parado en un restaurante.

**Doremi-** Pero si este es el restaurante de Kanae-chan!

**Hazuki-** La mama de Hiroto-kun trabaja aqui?

**Pop-** Si! Es empleada de aqui!

Todas las chicas han entrado en el restaurante. Dorami se ha acercado a ellas con una sonrisa.

**Dorami-** Hola bienvenidas!

**Doremi-** Usted es la mama de Hinata-chan!

**Dorami-** Si asi es!

Dorami tenia una coleta alta y llevava puesto un vestido simples de color rosa. En su brazo derecho tenia una rara pulsera blanca con algunos butones, que Hiroto y Hinata también tenian. Dorami ha mirado hacia Hana en los brazos de Onpu y se ha acercado con una mirada triste.

**Onpu-** La quiere cargar un poco?

**Dorami**\- No gracias... - Dorami ha sonreido debilmente mientras ponia una mano en la cabeza de Hana - Me ha hecho recordar mi Hinata y mi Hiroto... Pero bueno... Quieren una mesa?

**Pop-** La verdad es que queriamos hablar de Hiroto y de su padre! - Dorami ha dado un paso atrás.

**Dorami- **Q...Que quieren saber de el?

**Hazuki-** Solo lo que ha pasado a su padre... El llora siempre que lo recuerda. E...El está muerto?

Dorami ha dado otro paso hacia atrás. Estaba blanca como la nieve. Asustada ella se ha chocado con el padre de Kanae.

**Dorami-** Pe...Perdo...Perdon...

**P****.****Kanae-** Estás bien? - El hombre la ha ayudado a se sentar en una silla mientras las 5 brujitas la miraban preocupadas.

El hombre ha ido hasta la cocina y ha vuelto segundos después para le entregar un vaso de água. La pelirroja adulta ha empezado a beber aun nerviosa.

**Doremi-** Entonces el de verdad está muerto? - Aiko le ha golpeado de lleve en la cabeza - Ayyy -3-

**Dorami-** No... Etto... Es que... Yo... N...No se quien es el padre de mis hijos! - la chica se ha llevantado - No me gusta hablar de mi vida ahora vayan!

Y sin decir más nada ella ha continuado su trabajo mientras el padre de Kanae le regalo una sonrisa a las chicas y se ha ido también.

En ese momento entran Kotake, Hinata y Hiroto en el restaurante. Hinata al ver Doremi ha agarrado una mano de Kotake. El peliazul ha mirado Hinata sorprendido.

**Aiko-** Kotake-kun! Hinata-chan! Y tu debes ser Hiroto-kun! - la peliazul se ha acercado a ellos seguida de Onpu y Pop.

Hazuki y Doremi se han quedado atrás.

**Doremi-** Kotake ahora anda siempre con ellos? - Hazuki la ha mirado sorprendida para despues sonreir un poco - Qué? He dicho algo gracioso?

**Hazuki-** No nada nada. Jejeje.

Dorami ha ido hata ellos en ese momento. Hinata, Hiroto y Kotake la han ido a abrazar. Pero este ultimo se ha alejado avergonzado. Su cara estaba toda roja como un tomate.  
Doremi miraba la escena con una cara seria.

**Dorami-** No te quedes tan avergonzado. - ella se ha puesto de rodillas delante el. Mientras le hacia una caricia en el pelo.

**Doremi-** Ella es demasiado grande para ti idiota!

Kotake ha mirado Doremi con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**Kotake**\- Ca...Callate! Y que haces tu aqui?

**Doremi-** Hemos ido a hablar con tu enamorada! Pero yo ya me voy ... - la peliroja ha salido roja de la rabia. Claro que sus amigas fueran detrás de ella.

Despues de la calmaren fueran hasta la Maho-Do. Cuando han llegado fueran recibidos por Majorika y Lala.

**Majorika-** Por fin! Donde han ido?!

**Pop-** Hemos ido a hablar con la mama de uno mio amigo! El no tiene padre!

**Doremi-** Que sea Kotake su nuevo papa! Ya que le gusta tanto esa familia!

Lala y Majorika se han mirado.

**Lala-** Como es esa mujer?

**Aiko-** Ah es mediana, tiene pelo rojo, ojos rosa y lleva siempre una rara pulsera en su brazo.

**Onpu-** Ahora que los ha dicho sus hijos tambien la tenian...

**Majorika-** PONGANSE A TRABAJAR YAAAA!

Todas las chicas se han asustado, hasta Hana que ha empezado a llorar. Hazuki la ha agarrado y calmado mientras le cantaba.

**Aiko-** Mira lo que has hecho Majorika!

**Majorika-** Perdon! Pero solo quiero que paren de hablar de esa mujer y sus hijos! Dejen esas personas en paz!

**Doremi-** Y porqué? Que tiene ella de especial? Tu la conoces?

**Lala-** No la conocemos, pero ni siempre tienen que espionar la vida de los demás!

**Pop-** Pero quiero ayudar Hiroto! Al menos para ver su padre!

**Doremi-** Hagamos el magical stage! Pero lo hago por el niño, no por Hinata-chan o esa Dorami!

Todas las chicas la han mirada con unas miradas maliciosas. Pero ese ambiente ha sido interrumpido por Majorika que estaba roja de rabia.

**Majorika-** No se acerquen a esa mujer! O... O vos voy a quitar vuestros poderes!

Las 5 Ojamajos la han mirado sin reacion. Nunca iban a imginar Majorika decir algo asi.

**Onpu-** No puedes hacer eso! Cuidamos de Hana!

**Aiko-** Y que tienes contra Dorami! No parece ser mala persona!

**Hazuki-** Si a mi me... - la chica de las gafas ha parado de hablar y mirado hacia el suelo - Bueno no la conocemos bien... Quizas Majorika tenga la razón...

Majorika ha mirado Lala con una mirada aburrida. Hazuki habia descubierto el secreto?

**Pop-** Pero y Hiroto?

**Hazuki-** Y si su padre es malo? Y si el golpeaba Dorami o le hacia algo peor?

**Doremi-** No seria mejor in... - la frase de Doremi fue interrumpida con la entrada de un hombre.

Majorika y Lala se han ido a esconder mientras que las chicas lo han ido a atender, menos Hazuki que ha quedado a cuidar de Hana.

**Hazuki-** Hana-chan... Creo que sé quien es esa mujer... Todo indica que es ella. Su fisico, Kotake-kun tener una crush por ella, Majorika la proteger...

Hana solo la miraba con una sonrisa mientras movia sus brazitos.

**Fin del cap**

_Hazuki_ _ya_ _sabe_ _la_ _verdad__ (__casi__) __quién_ _sera_ _el_ _siguiente_ _a_ _saber__? __XD_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 online ;) Espero que les guste esta fic porque es super larga jajaja XD **

* * *

Dorami se ha sentado mientras miraba hacia la tele pensativa. Estaba demasiado cercana a las Ojamajos. Sabia que con Doremi no tenia problemas pero las demas eran demasiado inteligentes. Estaba tan pensativa que no ha escuchado alguién en la puerta.

Hinata ao escuchar la puerta la ha ido a abrir. Cuando ha escuchado la puerta, Dorami "se ha despertado".

**Dorami-** Hinata deberias estar durm... Eh? - sus ojos no podian a creer en lo que estaban viendo - Ha... Ejem digo la chica de hace unas horas... Qué haces aqui?

Hazuki ha sonreido mientras tenia una se sus manos en sus gafas.

**Hazuki-** Yo sé todo...- Doremi ha caminado hacia atrás mientras Hazuki indicaba hacia ella - Tu eres... Doremi Harukaze del futuro!

Dorami asustada ha puesto Hazuki hacia dentro mientras cerraba la puerta.

**Dorami-** Por Dios no hables tan alto! Tetsuya es mi vecino! Te puede escuchar! Como lo has descubierto? Como? Como? Y como sabes que esta es mi casa?!

La pobre pelimarron sufria mientras Dorami la movia con fuerza. Pero Hinata la ha parado.

**Hinata-** Mama! Deja la tia Hazuki hablar!

**Dorami-** Perdon perdon!

**Hazuki-** Doremi-chan no cambia jejeje! - Dorami ha sonreido avergonzada - Y como he descubierto es una larga historia!

**Dorami-** Hinata... Vete a dormir...

**Hinata-** Pero mama!

**Dorami-** Ahora! O no dejo tu p... ejem o no dejo tu amigo te llevar a la escuela.

Hinata ha suspirado y se ha ido. Claro que Hazuki como era la más lista de sus amigas ha entendido que el padre de Hinata solo podia ser una persona. Parece que Doremi un dia va a descubrir su verdadero amor por fin. Ha sonreido, ya habia imaginado algo asi. Doremi y Kotake y ella y Masaru.

Ha dicho todo a Dorami.

**Dorami-** Ahora entiendo... Vaya que eres inteligente. Y has descubierto donde estoy a vivir porque Tetsuya le ha hablado a Yada de mi.

**Hazuki-** Asi es. Pero Doremi- chan no te preocupes no le voy a decir a nadie de tu verdadera identidad.

**Dorami-** Gracias! Creeme no estoy aqui de vacaciones!

**Hazuki-** Que te ha pasado? Haz pedido algo a Majorika! Que has pedido?

**Dorami-** Mi hombre... El padre de mis hijos... Ha desaparecido por completo.

**Hazuki-** Pero como ha desaparecido Kotake-kun?

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se han colorado de rojo. Como ella sabia de eso? Sin duda Hazuki era inteligente!

**Dorami-** Nunca he dicho que es Tetsuya mi marido...

**Hazuki-** Lo llamas por su nombre y puedo verlo por tu mirada hacia su pasado "Yo".

Dorami se ha sonrojado un poco. Mientras Hazuki dejaba escapar una risita.

**Hazuki-** Pero dime que te ha pasado a ti y a Kotake- kun? - Doremi ha bajado la mirada - Va no tengas miedo no lo dire a nadie! Ni voy a hacer nada. Tu eres mi amiga! Mismo que seas un poco mayor que yo ahora!

**Dorami-** Bueno... Todo ha empezado hace unos dias. Yo estaba siendo acosada por un tipo raro online. No te voy a decir quien porque puedo cambiar el pasado y...

**Hazuki-** Eso quiere decir que conocemos esa persona... Acaso es la misma persona que quiere llevar Hana-chan? Esa persona tiene ma...

Con una velocidas increible Hazuki le ha tapado la boca con su mano. Asustada miraba hacia todos los lados. No queria que sus hijos escuchen algo sobre magia.

**Dorami-** Mis hijos no conocen esos asuntos... Por favor no hables de ese asunto aqui. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

**Hazuki-** Entonces es un humano...

**Dorami-** ... No puedo decir... - Hazuki ha suspirado. Pero ella entendia el porque - Continuando. Ese tipo me acosaba por todos los lados. Al inizio yo escondia eso de Tetsuya hasta un dia...

**Flash Back (pov Doremi)**

_Estaba __caminando __hasta __mi __trabajo__. __Como __era __temprano __no __habia __casi __nadie __en __las __calles__. __Te __preguntas __porque __me __he __desperatado __tan __temprano__no__? __Tenia __recibido __un __mensaje __de __Se__... __Digo __de __alguién __de __mi __trabajo __a __pedir __para __yo __venir __para __mi __trabajo por__que __tenia __que __decirme__ algo __importante__._

_Cuando __llegue_ a m_i __trabajo __he __ido __hasta _donde se hacen las _reuniones__. __Pero__ cuando __he __llegado__..._

**_Doremi-_**_ Tu!_

_Era __el__... __El __loco__. __Me __quede __con __miedo __porque __junto __a __el __estaba __S__... __Ejem __estaba __esa __otra __persona __del __mensaje __atada __en __una __silla__._

**_Doremi-_**_Qué __quieres __tu__? __Dejala __en __paz__!_

**_?- _**_Calladita__! __Me __has __lastimado __aqui__ \- __ha __indicado __su __pecho__ \- __Quién __te __crees__? __Porqué __no __me __respondias__? __Eh__?_

**_Doremi- _**_Porque __eres __un __loco__! - __le __he __gritado__ \- __Dejame __en __paz__! __Porque __no __sigues __tu __vida__?! __Pareces __un __vilano __de __novela __persiguiendo __su __novia__! __Ni __amor __sientes __por __mi__! __Qué __quieres __de __mi__?_

**_? - _**_Si __no __te __amo__. __Pero __eras __mi __amiga __y __me __haz __lastimado__! __Debes __pagar__._

**_Doremi- _**_Y __para __eso la __secuestras __a __ella__? __Ella __no __tiene __nada __que __ver__! __Ni __familiares __somos__!_

**_? - _**_Si __pero__... __Ella __es __tu __jefe__. __Tienes __que __obedecerla__! __Era __la __unica __manera __de __te __quitar __de __tu __cuartito __donde __en __este __momento __tu marido __duerme __como __un __angel__..._

_**Doremi-** __QUÉ __QUIERES__? - __llena __de __odio __le __he __tirado __con__ uno cuaderno __que __tenia __cerca __a __mi__._

_He __conseguido lastimarlo en un ojo__. __Pero __cuando __iba __a __salvar __mi __jefe __el __me __ha __agarrado __por __el __brazo __y __me __ha __golpeado __con __algo __de __fuerza__. __Yo __temblaba __de __miedo__. __Pero __por __suerte__... Un hombre habia __llegado__._

**Fin de Flash Back**

**Hazuki-** Como lo ha descubierto?

**Dorami-** Nuestro hijo Hiroto lo habia escuchado uno de los mensajes de voz que ese idiota me mandaba y se lo ha contado a Tetsuya. Sin saber Tetsuya tenia llamado alguien para protegerme y seguirme 24 horas al dia.

**Hazuki-** Pero... Esa persona tiene que ver con el "secuestro" de tu novio?

Dorami iba a decir algo, pero de pronto una luz se ve en su pulsera.

**Dorami-** Etto... Hazuki de futuro me está llamado. Debe estar con su marido.

**Hazuki-** Entiendo... - la chica se ha llevantado - Me voy... Mis padres no pueden ver que no estoy en casa. Etto Doremi-chan?

**Dorami-** Si?

**Hazuki-** No estás sola! Te ayudare!

Dorami ha dejado escapar unas lagrimas y ha abrazado su amiga. Como ella estaba necesitando de amigos de su lado.

**Fin del capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 online ;) **

* * *

_**Antes de empezar: Doremi K. o Dorami= Doremi del futuro**_

_**Doremi H. = Doremi del pasado**_

(...)

Un hombre peliazul estaba en una pequeña celda. Ya no comia hace dias y estaba bastante debil. Hace cuanto tiempo estaba alli? Ni el lo sabia, pero su preocupación era 1: Su familia.

Doremi y sus 2 hijos estaban solos bastante cercanos del peligro y el no podia hacer nada.

**?-** Hola Kotake-kun! - alguién se ha acercado a la celda con una sonrisa. Kotake aun en el suelo ha mirado hacia la persona.

Silencio ... Ni una palabra se escuchaba. La persona enojada solo le ha tirado la comida al suelo.

**?-** Mejor cambias tu comportamiento ... - el peliazul solo ha mirado hacia otro lado - O te quedarás más tiempo sin comer... Y recuerda que tu mujersita está en este mismo tiempo y bastante cerca...

**Kotake -** Porqué? Cuál es tu intención con todo esto?

**?-** Lo sabes... Impedir que tu y Doremi se junten... Pero con el tiempo sabrás más de nuestro plan?

**Kotake-** Nuestro? No eres solo tu?

**?-** Tienes demasiada curiosidad "niño"! Jajaja haz entendido? Niño porque en este tiempo tienes solo...

**Kotake-** Vete de aqui... - el chico ha cerrado sus ojos ignorado esa persona.

La persona ha caminado hacia la comida. Kotake al ver que estaba solo ha ido hacia la comida y empezado a comer. Era horrible pero tenia demasiada hambre.

(...)

Doremi K. estaba saliendo del trabajo cuando ve que Hinata estaba caminando al lado de Tetsuya y Hiroto. Enojada se ha acercado a ellos. No le gustaba ver sus hijos caminando solos.

**DoremiK. -** Que haceis solos?! - la mujer ha cruzado los brazos algo molesta.

**Kotake Niño-** Ho... hola Dorami... - DoremiK. le ha sonreido pero su sonrisa ha desparecido en segundos al ver 2 personas muy su conecidas pasar por ella: Hazuki y Fugio.

Hazuki tenia lágrimas en sus ojos. Ya sabia que dia era hoy. Los Flat estaban atacando otra vez. Le gustaria impedir Hazuki y decir todo lo que se pasará pero... No lo podía hacer. No podia cambiar nada del pasado.

Asustada ella ha sentido una mano en su mano. Esa calidez de su mano... Solo podia ser de una persona.

**Hinata-** Mama!

Doremi ha mirado hacia su hija y despues hacia Kotake que aun continuaba con su mano cerca a la de ella. Sonrojado el chico se ha alejado mientras ponia una mano en su cabeza.

**Doremi K-** Estaba pensando en algo perdonad jejeje! Porqué no nos vamos a comer algo? Yo pago!

**Hiroto-** Siiii!

**Kotake-** No es necesario gracias!

DoremiK. le ha despeinado un poco el pelo.

**DoremiK-** Va dejame pagar! Y vamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre! - por momentos para el ojiazul le parecia tener visto su crush Doremi hablando. Porqué las pelirojas le llamaban tanto la atenciòn? - Me estás escuchando Tetsuya?

**Kotake -** EH? - sus mejillas se colocarán de rojo al ver Doremi K. lo mirando algo preocupada - Si si vamos!

Los 4 han empezado a caminar mientras que Dorami les gritaba a sus hijos por estaren solos. En pocos minutos han llegado a un negozio pero al entrar...

**Akatsuki-** Robot idiota! - Akatsuki del pasado se encontraba jugando su videojuego.

Doremi no ha podido escoder su enojo. Como es que podia esar tan calmando mismo a saber del daño que estaba haciendo a ella y las demás en el pasado? Y solo de pensar que el de futuro pondria saber algo de Tetsuya de su tiempo le hacia querer golpearlo.

**Hinata-** Mama ig... - pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Doremi ya se estaba acercando al principe.

**Hiroto-** Oh no...

**Kotake-** Dorami conoce ese tipo?

**Hinata-** ...Etto... Su "padre" es rival del mio...

**Kotake-** Ah... (Recuerden que Doremi ha hablado con las Ojamajos que no conocia los "padres" de Hinata y Hiroto pero Kotake no lo habia escuchado.) Será mejor impedirla de hacer algo no?

**Hinata y Hiroto-** Sii!

Los 3 han llegado para dinde estaba Doremi, que estaba con el video juego del principe en las manos.

**DoremiK-** Maldito seguro haz sido tu!

**Akatsuki-** La conosco? Y me puede dar mi juego? - Akatsuki no estaba nada feliz con esta deaconocida.

**Doremi-** ... Recuerda mis palabras... No toques en quien amo nunca... No sabes de lo que puedo hacer por ellos. Vas a aprender que nunca se debe herir una madre enamorada! - y con un gran odio ella ha tirado su videojuego al suelo mientras le ponia el pie en cima.

**Hinata-** Mamaaa! Dejalo nos vamos!

Hinata y Hiroto la pujaban por un brazo. Kotake solo miraba sorprendido. Que queria ella decir con madre enamorada? La familia de ese chico ha hecho algo a su marido?

Se ha desperatado de sus pensamientos al ver unos documentos al suelo. Seguro eran de Dorami. Los ha atrapado, mirado una ultima vez para Akatsuki que estaba enojado mirando hacia Dorami. No sabia porque pero ya no le habia gustado de ese tipo. Ha puesto los documentos en su bosillo y segudo los otros.

(...)

Cuando ha llegado a casa Kotake ha ido al baño. Despues de pasear tanto con Dorami y su familia estaba todo apestado a sudor y necesitaba una ducha. La madre del peliazul ha agarrado sua ropas para las llavar. Pero cuando iba a llavar los pantalones de su hijo ha visto que tenia algo en el bosillo. Curiosa ha atrapado el objeto. Era un documento identidad de... 2021! Como era esto posible?!

**Madre-** Ese hombre... Tetsuya Kotake?! Es imposible! Debe ser alguien con nombre igual... Pero... - ha mirado hacia la foto - Es muy parecido a el.

Ha visto todo el documento. Segun ello ese Tetsuya era casado con una Doremi Harukaze y tenian 2 hijos. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver los nombres de los padres de ese hombre. Seiji y Midori... Era su nombre y de su marido.

Algo blanca a se ccercado a la puerta del donde estaba su hijo.

**Madre-** Tetsuya?

**Kotake-** Que?

**Madre-** Como se llama la chiquita que te gusta desde tus 6?

**Kotake-** Doremi... Pero que te importa?

**Madre-** No nada... Hijo de quien es este documento que tenias en tus pantalones?

**Kotake-** Ah! Es de Dorami lo ha dejado caer y me he olvidado de lo devolver.

**Madre-** No te preocupes yo hablo con ella. - dijo mientras miraba hacia la foto de su hijo.

Corazón de madre sabe de todo. Ese hombre es su niño de eso estaba segura.

**Fin del capitulo**

Antes que hablen de esto: Akatsuki puede no ser el malo! Doremi cree que el es malo porque ... Bueno es un trampas locas, secuestros locos(Hana), etc etc :v


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 online**

* * *

**Futuro**

Como planeado la madre de Kotake ha ido a casa de Doremi.K. La joven mujer ha ido a abrir la puerta a su futura suegra. Al verla si ha sorprendido mucho.

**DoremiK****\- **Hola señora Kotake... Qué desea a estas horas?

**Madre de Tetsuya- **Hola. Yo... Yo... Vine a ver como estabas.

Doremi se ha sorprendido. Su suegra no era mujer de ir a espiar los vecinos, al menos no la de su tiempo. La peliroja ha se alejado de la puerta para dejar la otra mujer entrar. Midori ha entrado y visto su 2 nietos en pijama.

**DoremiK****\- **Estaba peinando Hinata. Su pelo es algo grande y para no le doler mucho de manaña la peino siempre de noche antes de ir dormir.

**Midori- **Puedo hacer eso si quieres. - esa era la oportunidad de Midori de hacer su plan.

Con una sonrisa se ha acercado Hinata y empezado a peinarla. Hiroto ha continuado a ver su serie.

**DoremiK****. - **Voy a hacer un té vale?

**Midori- **Gracias... - Doremi ha ido a la cocina prepar el té.

Inteligente Midori ha conseguido quitar un poco de pelo de Hinata.

(...)

En el dia seguiente Doremi ha ido hasta la Maho saber si Majorika tenia informaciones de lo que estaba pasado a su marido. Cuando ha entrado (le han dado una llave Majorika y Lala) ha visto que no eraba nadie. Seguro sus amigas y su yo de pasado estaban fuera en alguna excursión escolar.

**Lala****\- **Ah Doremi adulta por fin has llegado.

**Majorika****\- **Nos ayudas a cuidar de Hana? - Doremi ha mirado hace todos los lados asustada. Majorika creía que ella tenia miedo que Dodo y las otras las escuchasen - Ellas no estan aqui!

Doremi no estaba asi por eso. Su relacion y la de Hana no eran de las mejores en este momento o mejor en el futuro. Ella se ha acercado al bebe que le sonreia y llevantaba los brazitos hasta ella. Con una triste sonrisa ella ha agarrado Hana. Era buno tener su niña en sus brazos otra vez.

Hana solo movia sus brazitos feliz mientras decia algo que no se entendia. Las 3 (ella Majorika y Lala) se han sentado en el arbol de Hana y hablado por una media hora.

**DoremiK****-** Bueno... Entonces Majorika has decubierto algo?

**Majorika****-** Nada! Es como si tu marido nunca hubiese existo! Es como si hubiese un bloqueador de magia.

**DoremiK****-** Fue el... - Doremi ha bajado la cabeza su voz estaba temblando - Maldito...

**Lala-** A quien te refieres?

Doremi se ha llevantado algo enojada. Por culpa de las malditas reglas espacio-tiempo no lo podia decir. Como le gustaria decir que fue Akatsuki y asi impedir todo! Pero no lo podia(aclarando que puede no ser el!).

**Doremi-** No vos puedo decir ya sabem las reglas! Es mejor volver y empezando con mis buscas sola. - Doremi ha puesto Hana en su cama, mientras secaba un lágrima.

**Majorika**** y Lala- **No!

**Majorika**\- Doremi te vamos ayudar y Hazuki tambien. Vamos a descubrir donde el está!

**DoremiK****\- **Pero como? - la peliroja se controlaba pero su voz no paraba de temblar - Solo sé que está en este tiempo y en Misora! Vosotras no pueden hacer nada por el idiota que tiene la culpa tiene más poder que nosotras todas juntas!

Doremi ha bajado la cabeza. Talvez desistir fuese la mejor solucion. Triste ella ha dejado la Maho-do. Mientras caminaba hacia casa se recordaba de como estaba sola. Sola, con 2 hijos quizas hasta ya huérfanos. Que iba a ser de su vida? Sin su marido, su mejor amigo? Quién estaba siempre con ella en las buenas y las malas.

**?- **Doremiiiiiii! - sorprendida ella ha mirado hacia atrás y visto la madre de Kotake. Medio asustada ha visto la mujer corriendo hasta ella. Midori la ha abrazado medio fuerte. Desde hace mucho que Doremi no sentia uno abrazo asi - Eres la mujer de mi hijo!

La peliroja ha quedado blanca de miedo. Como ella lo ha descubierto. O seria una broma? Medio asustada se ha alejado mientras hacia una sonrisa forzada.

**DoremiK****\- **Que buena broma! Jejeje

**Midori- **Sé que eres del futuro... - ella ha mostrado uno papel a Doremi. Era uno examen de ADN... De Hinata y Kotake. Junto a el estaba el documento de su marido que ayer lo estaba buscando - No mientas... Dime que ha pasado con mi pequeño?

**Doremi - **Lo han secuestrado ... - y por fin sus lágrimas empezaran a salir una detrás de la otra - Lo estoy buscando pero... Pero... Quiero des...

Antes que pudiera decir algo ella siente una fuerte cachetada. Sorprendida Doremi mira hacia su suegra con una mano en su mejilla. Ella tenia una mirada entre seria y triste.

**Midori- **Un Kotake nunca desiste! Si eres casada con Tetsuya, eres una KotKe entonces no desistas!

_**Flash **__**Back**_

_Doremi- __Ya__ no __puedo__ más! __Duele__ demasiado! __Soy_ _debil__! _

_Doremi se __encontraba__ en el hospital en medio de los __medicos_ _pujando__ para __tener__ su bebe. Pero ella __estaba__ demasiado __debil__. Tetsuya le ha agarrado __fuerte__ la mano __mientras__ le __acariciaba__ su pelo. _

_Tetsuya- No desistas! UN __KOTAKE__ NUNCA DESISTE! Y SI ERES CASADA __CONMIGO__ TU ERES UNA __KOTAKE__! _

_Doremi __lo_ _miraba__ algo __sorprendida__, para __despues__ le __sonreir__. El __tenia_ _razón__. _

_**Doremi- Una **__Harukaze__/Kotake __jamás__ se __rinde__... _

**_Fin__ de Flash __Back_**

Doremi ha secado sus lagrimas con sus 2 manos. Su quera tenía razón ella no iba a desistir asi de su amor. Tenia que mostrar que era fuerte. Akatsuki o sea quien sea que la está haciendo todo esto que espere para ver que Doremi Kotake va a encontrar su amor y se vengar de quien le ha hecho daño.

**Fin del capítulo **

Más un capitulo de esta fic :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 online**

* * *

Unos dias despues

Hinata y Hiroto estaban comiendo en casa de Tetsuya (mientras Doremi K. hacia sus investigaciones). Tenia sido idea de Midori ya que queria conocer sus futuros nietos ya que no podia conocer sus nietos. Tetsuya y su marido ni imaginaban que eses 2 eran más cercanos a ellos de lo que se imaginaba.

La pelimarron miraba sus 2 nietos comiendo. Hinata comia con algo de energia, mientras que Hiroto comia más despacio. El pequeño tenia sus mejillas bastante rojas. Preocupada la mujer ha acercado su mano a la frentr del niño.

**Midori-** Estás bastante caliente Hiroto... Te sientes bien? - el niño solo movia su cabeza hacia arriba y a bajo (o sea quiere decir que si estaba bien :v). La madre de Tetsuya conocia bien este comportamiento. Era tipico de su hijo se hacer de fuerte.

**Hinata-** Hiroto! No me digas que tienes fiebre! - la madre de Tetsuya habia entendido el miedo de la niña peliazul: ellos no podian ir a uno hospital seria contra sus reglas y hacer un viaje temporal hasta el futuro otra vez pondria traer problemas a Doremi y su investigacion.

**Tetsuya**\- Espera te voy a traer algo que siempre tomo cuando estoy enfermo. - Midori ha mirado su hijo se llevantar y corriendo preocupado. Hasta parecia que sabia que el era su hijo. Pero eso era imposible. Su niño era demasiado inocente.

Kotake ha vuelto unos minutos despues y ha hecho Hiroto tomar su medicina. El niño ha obedecido. Midori ha sonreido. Sin duda ellos eran buenos niños.

(...)

Mientras esto se pasaba Doremi del futuro pasaba por las calles de Misora con uno pequeño "celular" en sus manos. Ese aparato era uno radar que permite ver todos los viajantes del tiempo que se encuentran cerca.

**Doremi K- **No entiendo... Dice que está aqui en este tiempo y en Misora...pero... No me dice dice bien donde está... Ayyy seguro que es Akatsuki y está haciendo magia para me confundir... Pero... Porque necesita esa pulsera? El tiene magia ...

**?- **Vaya vaya nos volvemos a ver!

Doremi ha mirado hacia atrás y ha visto los Flat 4. Tooru, Leon y Fugio estaban bastante sorprendidos, pero Akatsuki estaba con una sonrisa.

**Doremi** **K-** Escucha niño no me molestes! Hoy no es un buen dia para mi!

**Akatsuki-** Mejor está calladita Kotake Dorami! O mejor... Harukaze Doremi.

Doremi ha quedado blanca de sorpresa. Los Flat 4 se han acercado a ella. La pelirroja solo ha llevantado su mano. Por suerte tenia consigo un aparato anti magia de su lado.

**Doremi** **K-** Que quieren de mi?

**Akatsuki-** Tu ayuda...

**Doremi** **K-** Nunca...

**Fugio-**** H**e estudiado mucho las reglas de los viajantes del tiempo... - Fugio se ha acercado con una sonrisa - Tu otro yo no puede saber quien eres de verdad...

Doremi K. se ha alejado un poco. Que planeaban eses 4 hacer? De pronto una idea ha aparecido en su cabeza.

**Doremi** **K-** Quieren que vos ayude a secuestrar Hana verdad?

**Leon-** Vaya vaya! Que inteligente eres! La edad cambia las personas.

**DoremiK****.- **Nunca voy a hacer eso!

**Akatsuki-** Si lo vas a hacer! Recuerda que Doremi de este tiempo está ciega de amor por mi! Va a creer en todo que le diga!

**DoremiK-** Yo digo quien vosotros sois en realidad! Mejor dejen todo como está! Yo no hablo y vosotros no van a decir nada!

**Fugio-** Crees que somos idiotas? Hemos estudiado tu futuro! Sabemos que has conseguido salvar a Hana!

**Tooru-** Nosotros no queremos que todo este como está! Nosotros queremos cumplir nuestro plan! Vamos a ganar!

Doremi ha bajado la cabeza y ha empezado a correr. No queria escuchar más nada de esos 4. Pero los Flat se han puesto delante ella.

**DoremiK-** Si no me dejan en paz vos lastimo! Tengo uno aparato anti magia! - los 4 se miraban confundidos - O sea si me intentan lastimar vos lastimo también!

**Akatsuki-** No te queremos lastimar! Queremos tu ayuda! En cambio te dejamos en paz en busca de tu marido perdido!

**Leon** **\- **Va solo aceptalo de una vez!

La pelirroja ha bajado la cabeza. Que iba a hacer ahora? Hana o su futuro? Su hija adoptiva o sus hijos de sangre y su marido? Su pasado o su futuro?

**Fugio-** Tienes 3 dias...

**Akatsuki-** Si no dices una respuesta, tu otro yo va a saber de su destino... - con una sonrisa los 4 han desaparecido.

Doremi ha empezado a temblar mientras se sentaba al suelo. Se sentia perdida. Desesperada ha llamado de su pulsera del tiempo sus amigos del futuro, pero en eso momento le han llamado de su celular. Era su suegra de version pasada.

**DoremiK-** Midori? Ha pasado algo con Hina o Hiro? - la pelirroja tentaba controlar su voz para ella no entender que estaba casi llorando.

**Midori-** Dore...Dorami! Por dios! Tienes que venir ya aqui! Hiroto tiene fiebre!

Del otro lado Doremi escuchaba la voz de Tetsuya a decir para llevar al niño al hospital y el llanto de su hija. Asustada ha empezado a correr.

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Me he tardado un poco lo siento


	9. Chapter 9

Llegamos al episodio 9!  
Esta temporada tiene 15 capitulos s2

* * *

(...)

Doremi ha llegado desesparada ha ido hasta su hijo. Segun la madre de Tetsuya, el niño ni con el remedio habia bajado su fiebre.

**Doremi** **K****.- **Voy a ponerlo en agua fria, quizás asi...

**Tetsuya-** Dorami deberias llevarlo a uno hospital. - el chiquito tenia una mirada seria y preocupada. No sabia porque pero le dolia ver ese pobre niño asi.

Doremi lo ha mirado con lagrimas, eso era lo que ella más queria pero no podia. Las reglas eran simples, no podia ir a un hospital porque podia cambiar sin querer la vida de alguien. Ya lo estaba cambiando demasiado en vivir alli y comprar comida para ella y sus hijos.

**Midori-** No es tan grave... - mentia Midori para Tetsuya creer en ella, pero el pequeño no era tonto.

**Seiji-** Vamos hacer lo que ha dicho Dore... Ejem Dorami. - Tetsuya anda ayudarme con el agua tu también Hinata.

**Hinata****&****Kotake-** Si!

Los 3 se han alejado, dejando Doremi sola con Hiroto y Midori. Doremi al ver su hijo tan mal no ha podido evitar escapar algunas lagrimas.

**DoremiK.-** Es todo culpa mia! Si fuese una mejor madre los habia dejado con otra persona! - ella estaba llorando como una niña pequeña mientras abrazaba su hijo.

**Hiroto-** Ma...Mama... Cof cof... No llores... - el niño ha puesto su mano en la mejilla de su madre que estaba con su cara llena de lagrimas.

**Midori-** Que vas a hacer?

Doremi ha suspirado algo seria mientras abrazaba aun más su hijo y le besaba la frente.

**DoremiK****.- **Tengo que volver al futuro... Pero... No se si la pulsera del tiempo va a aguantar! Ella fue hecha por uno mio ex compañero de clases y nunca nadie la ha usado.

**Midori-** Fueste un poco tonta en ir sola con 2 niños para el pasado.

**Doremi-** Lo sé! Pero... Solo... Solo queria ver mi familia unida otra vez!

Y de nuevo la chica estaba llorando. Midori la mirado con algo de lastima. También a ella le incomodaba saber que su niño de adulto iba a estar desaparecido no se sabe donde.

Seiji ha aparecido y llevado Hiroto hacia el baño. Doremi lo ha seguido junto a Midori.

(...)

Hiroto habia mejorado un poco, pero continuaba con su fiebre algo alta. Habian quedado todos dormidos al suelo cerca del niño que dormia en el sofá.

La unica que continuaba despierta era Doremi que cuidaba de su hijo pensaba en lo que Akatsuki le tenia dicho.

**_Flash_** **_Back_**

_**Akatsuki-**_ _No te queremos lastimar! Queremos tu ayuda! En cambio te dejamos en paz en busca de tu marido perdido! _

_**Leon**_ _**\- **__Va solo aceptalo de una vez!_

_La pelirroja ha bajado la cabeza. Que iba a hacer ahora? Hana o su futuro? Su hija adoptiva o sus hijos de sangre y su marido? Su pasado o su futuro?_

_**Fugio-**_ _Tienes 3 dias... _

_**Akatsuki-**_ _Si no dices una respuesta, tu otro yo va a saber de su destino... - con una sonrisa los 4 han desaparecido._

**_Fin_** **_de_****_ Flash _****_Back_**

**Hiroto-** Ma...Mama... - Doremi ha mirado hacia su hijo.

**DoremiK-** Que te pasa cariño? - Doremi ha besado la frente a su hijo.

**Hiroto-** N...No... No puedes irte... Papa... Papa te necesita!

**DoremiK-** Pero hijo tu también necesitas un medico!

**Hiroto-** Necesito más a mi papa y a mi mama juntos!

Doremi se ha sorprendido con las palabras de su hijo. Media emocionada no ha conseguido aguantar sus lagrimas. Hiroto se ha llevantado debilmente y abrazado su madre.

**Doremi-** Lucharemos por tu papa! Y seremos de nuevo una familia! - Porque ellos 3 eran lo más importante para ella. Y haria de todo por ellos. Todo!

(...)

En el dia siguiente Tetsuya ha sido el primero a se llevantar. Con cuidado se ha acercado a Doremi. Esa cara... Le era tan familiar. Le hacia recordar tanto a su crush. Su tonta Dojimi. Le ha hecho caricias en su mejilla.

**?- **Te gusta mi mama! - asustado ha caido hacia atrás haciendo tanto ruido que habia despertado a todos.

**Hinata-** Jajaja! Y dices tu que Doremi es torpe!

**Kotake****\- **Uff! - Doremi lo ha ayudado a se llevantar mientras el la miraba sonrojada.

**Midori-** Que te ha pasado hijo?

**Kotake****\- **Nada...Nada... - Hinata solo podia aguantar la risa.

**Hiroto-** Mama? - todos han mirado hacia el niño - Ya me siento mejor! Podemos ir a buscar papa!

**Kotake****\- **Papa? - Doremi ha quedado blanca.

**Hiroto-** Es un juego que yo he inventado! Jejeje!

Kotake lo ha mirado no muy convencido.

(...)

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Algo corto :v porque cuando lo he hecho no tenia ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10!  
Esta temporada tiene 15 capitulos s2

* * *

(...)

DoremiK. estaba perdida en su mundo que ni escuchaba su hijo menor hablar. Tenia solo más 10 horas para pensar en lo que Akatsuki le habia dicho.

**Hiroto-** Maaamaaaaa! - asustada la peliroja ha mirado hacia su hijo que estaba haciendo una expresion de enojo mientras cruzaba sus brazitos- Escuchame!

**DoremiK-** Perdon lindo que decias?

**Hiroto-** Que ayer tia Pop me ha dicho que estabamos en el mismo equipo! Ella me ha ido a ver mientras tu estabas trabajando. Ella no me dejaba de abrazar toda preocupada.

**DoremiK-** Que festival? Ah... Pero estas loco Hiroto? No puedes entrar en ese festival! Te van a hacer fotos!

**Hiroto-** u.u Ooh! No puedo hacer nada divertido! Uff -3-

**DoremiK-** Lo lamento cariño! Pero sabes que no estamos aqui para jugar!

**Hiroto-** Lo sé! Pero Hinata no deja de jugar con papa del pasado!

**DoremiK-** Porque no pasas el dia con ellos? Va a ser divertido! Mientras eso voy a hablar con tus profesores! Tengo que mentir y decir que sigues con fiebre. - la peliroja se ha llevantado de su silla.

**Hiroto-** Pero papa y Hina estan en la escuela mami! - Doremi ha suspirado, se habia olvidado por completo - Pide a Hinata para venir más temprano!

**Doremi-** Bueno está bien! - Doremi ha atrapado su celular y enviado un mensaje a Hinata. Por más que odiase hacer su hija quedar sin ir a clases, no podia dejar su hijo solo, nunca se sabe las ideas de esos Flat 4.

(...)

Hinata estaba escribiendo cuando siente algo en su bolsillo temblar. Seguro era su celular. Curiosa lo ha quitado despacio y con el escondido ha leido el mensaje de su mama.  
Era hora de usar su plan especial para quedar en casa/ir más temprano a casa.

**Hinata-** Pro...profesor... - ha llevantado su mano mientras temblaba un poco. El profesor la ha mirado algo curioso.

**Prof-** Kotake? Que te pasa? - el se ha acercado mientras ponia una mano en la frente de la niña - Estás bien?

**Hinata-** N...No... Me siento mal... Me due..le todo el cuerpo...

**?- **Sensei! La llevo hasta la señora Yuki! - Hinata ha maldecido mentalmente su compañero de clase.

**Hinata-** N...No... Yo puedo ir sola...

**Prof-** No... Matsumoto llevala hasta Yuki-sensei! - el niño ha ayudado Hinata se llevantar y salido con ella.

Durante todo el camino Hinata tuvo que se apoyar en el. Su suerte era que el era bastante simpatico y hasta queria esperar con ella por Yuki-sensei, pero despues de mucho hablar Hinata lo ha convencido a volver.

Yuki-sensei no estaba esa era su oportunidad. Decidida ha abierto la puerta para salir pero...

Paff!

Ha ido contra Yuki-sensei. Asustada la ha mirado.

**Yuki-** Tienes más cuidado pequeña! Quieres ir al baño?

Sorprendida Hinata ha movido su cabeza confirmando. Que suerte! Por suerte Yuki-sensei era bastante inocente. Corriendo se ha alejado. Yuki la miraba de lejos con una sonrisa.

**Yuki-** Tengo que ir a visitar Doremi-chan del futuro... Tengo curiosidad de ver como es su pensar con esa edad...

(...)

**DoremiK-** No me digas que han pillado tu hermana! Uff! - Doremi andaba de un lado al otro algo nerviosa cuando siente alguien golpeando la puerta. Curiosa ha ido a ver quien era - Poppu?! No deberias estar en tu escuela?

La niña solo se ha sonrojado algo avergonzada. Fue ahi que Doremi ha entendido. Parece que su hermanita del pasado tenia una "crush" por su hijo.

**Pop-** Es que... Hiroto no ha venido... Pense que ya estaba mejor... - hablaba tan timida que ni parecia ella.

**Hiroto-** Estoy bien Poppu! Solo que mi mama prefiere que descanse un poco más.

**DoremiK-** Es que solo va a volver cuando este 100% bien.

Pop ha mirado hacia ella fijamente, DoremiK ha mirado hacia otro lado algo nerviosa. No le gustaria que su hermanita supiese quien era ella de verdad. Ya bastava Hazuki, Majorika, Lala y los padres de Kotake saber. Ni deberian saber tantas personas.

**?- **YA LLEGUE! - Hinata ha aperecido detrás de Pop - Ti... Ejem digo Poppu? Que haces aqui?

**DoremiK- **Ha venido a ver Hiroto. - Doremi ha ido a buscar sus cosas mientras Pop y Hinata entraban en casa - Hinata tu eres la responsable ok?

**Hinata-** Oki doki! Buena suerte mama!

**Doremi-** Gracias voy a necesitar! Pop no dejes que hagan tonterias. - Conocia bien la maturidad de su hermanita, la pelirosa le ha sonreido algo feliz mientras le hacia uno "V" con los dedos.

Cuando ha salido su sonrisa ha desaparecido. Estaba en la hora de pensar seriamente en su vida. Ha caminado y estando en su mundo por algunos minutos cuando...

**?- **Kotake-san? - Doremi se ha asustado mientras miraba hacia atrás.

**DoremiK-** Yuki-sensei... - La peliroja estaba bastante nerviosa. Como no estar? Estaba hablando con la reina del mundo de las brujas! - Bu...Buenos dias... No deberia estar trabajando?

**Yuki-** Doremi-chan... Sé que eres tu... - Doremi ha suspirado mientras pensaba "No quiero que toda Misora lo sepa... :("

**DoremiK- **... Como?

**Yuki-** Tengo visto tu vida... Hasta la parte donde los Flat 4 hablan contigo. - Doremi ha bajado la mirada. - No vas a ayudarlos verdad?

**DoremiK-** ... Usted cree que yo quiero?! SOLO QUERIA TENER MI VIDA OTRA VEZ! ES TAN MALO DESEAR TENER MI MARIDO AQUI CONMIGO?!

**Yuki-** No Doremi... Pero no puedes ayudar Akatsuki y los otros... Asi estarias siendo como el!

**DoremiK-** Yo no secuestro su mujer para tener mi venganza!

**Yuki-** Como sabes que ha sido Akatsuki del futuro el responsable de lo que esta pasando a Tetsuya?

**DoremiK-** Pues... Ha secuestrado a Hana, ha hecho trampas y hecho Tetsuya estar triste, ya para no hablar en lo que ha hecho en mi adolescencia y hasta cuando yo ya era adulta!

**Yuki-** Te ayudaré! Te protegere a ti y a tus hijos no te preocupes puedes continuar su busqueta.

Doremi K ha quedado sorprendida con estas palabras. Con algunas lagrimas ha abrazado la reina de las brujas mientras le decia gracias.

**Yuki-** Te ayudaria con Kotake-kun pero... Sea quien lo haya llevado es alguien poderoso. Ni con mi magia puedo buscarlo. Ahora sigue con tu tu busqueta mientras yo voy a hablar con esos 4 por ti.

**Doremi-** Pero no puede cambiar el f...

**Yuki-** Lo sé! No te preocupes solo vete a tratar de tu vida!

**DoremiK-** Si! Muchas gracias su majestad!

Las 2 se han despedido y seguido sus caminos.

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Algo corto :v porque cuando lo he hecho no tenia ideas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11!

_(...)_

Se ha pasado una semana. Los Flat habian dejado DoremiK en paz. Todo parecia normal menos algo. La pulsera del tiempo de Doremi estaba algo estropeada por eso Goji del futuro habia venido al pasado para ayudar Doremi a ponerla bien.

**Goji(****futuro****)- **En 2 dias la pongo buena!

Doremi ha suspirado. Sin su pulsera era una simple persona sin proteccion.

**DoremiK-** Grrr... Pero asi no tengo protecion!

**GojiF- **Lo mejor es no salires de casa por un tiempo...

**DoremiK****-** Y mis hijos?

**GojiF-** Continuan con su vida normal! Ellos tienen proteccion! - Doremi ha suspirado mientras se sentaba en una silla - Va! No debes salir de casa! Sabes si algo te pasa no puedo buscarte sin tu pulsera!

**DoremiK-** Oye... Porque crees que Tetsuya continua con su pulsera ativada?

**GojiF-** Bueno... No se... Talvez quien lo ha secuestrado se ha olvidado de la desligar.

**DoremiK-** Crees que tenga sido Akatsuki? Porque si es el para que le habia de poner una pulsera del tiempo? Talvez todo esto sea una tr...

_Ding_ _dong_

Doremi ha ido hasta la puerta y la ha abierto. Delante si estaba el mini Tetsuya. Hace unos dias que no lo habia visto.

Estaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras la miraba. Pero al ver un hombre cerca de ella ha quedado triste. Quien era ese tipo? Nunca lo habia visto.

**DoremiK-** Tetsuya! No deberias estar con Hinata y Hiroto en tu casa?

**Kotake****\- **Si pero ellos han salido más temprano... Hiroto y Hinata fueran a jugar con la hermana de Dojimi.

**DoremiK-** Ella se llama Doremi -3-.

Kotake se ha reido con su comentario y la exprecion de enfado de la mujer. Pero tenia que hacer su objetivo... Invitarla a salir!

**Kotake****-** Bu...Bueno... Yo... Ehm... - Doremi lo miraba con curiosisad - Etto... Mientras esperas tus hijos ehm...

**GojiF**\- Doremi esta ocupada niño! - Kotake lo ha mirado algo sorprendido mientras miraba Goji poner una mano en el hombro de DoremiK.

Como ese bajito feo podia tener una relacion co Dorami? Ella era demasiado linda para el!

**Kotake****\- **No sabia que salias con otro hombre... - Doremi ha visto que el estaba triste - Mejor voy a casa... Perdon por la molestia...

Triste se ha alejado. Doremi lo miraba algo triste. No podia dejarlo asi. Ya bastaba su Tetsuya del futuro estar triste y asustado.

**DoremiK- **Tetsuya espera! - el niño ha parado y ha mirado hacia Doremi curioso - El es solo amigo. Me está ayudando con algo.

Goji ha mirado hacia Doremi con una mirada de como quien le dice para se callar. Pero la chica lo ha ignorado. Kotake fue hasta ella todo feliz.

**Kotake****\- **De verdad?

**DoremiK- **Si! Pero de verdad no querias nada?

**Kotake****\- **Te queria decir si quieres ir a buscar Hinata y Hiroto?

**Goji-** N..

**DoremiK-** Si claro!

Goji la ha pujado por un brazo mientras la llevaba un sitio lejos de Kotake. El niño lo "mataba" con la mirada. No le gustaba ese tipo.

**DoremiK-** _Goji_ _dejame_ _el_ _brazo_ _o_ _te_ _quedas_ _sin_ _el__! - _la peliroja le decia enojada.

**Goji-** _Acaso_ _estás_ _loca__? __Que_ _no_ _entiendes_ _de_ _la_ _frase__ "__No_ _puedes_ _salir_ _de_ _aqui__!" __Quieres_ _que_ _los_ _Flat__ vean sin cualquier proteccion anti magis? O __peor_ _el_ _verdadero_ _secuestrador_ _de_ _Kotake__?_

**DoremiK-** _Los__ Flat __no_ _haran_ _nada_ _tampoco_ _Akatsuki__-kun __del_ _futuro__! __Porque_ _yo_ _voy_ _a_ _tardar_ _poco__! __Mi_ _casa_ _queda_ _cerca_ _de_ _aqui__!_

**Goji-** _Y_ _tu_ _madre__?! __Ella_ _seguro_ _va_ _a_ _saber_ _quien_ _eres__! __Una_ _madre_ _siempre_ _reconoce_ _un_ _hijo_ _lo_ _has_ _visto_ _con_ _Midori_ _y_ _Kotake?!_

**_DoremiK_**_-_ _Ahi_ _Goji_ _no_ _seas_ _tan__ aburrido__! __Mi_ _mama_ _no_ _lo_ _va_ _a_ _saber__! __Mejor_ _ponte_ _a_ _mirar_ _tu_ _aparato_ _que_ _me_ _protege__! - _con una sonrisa se ha acercado a Kotake - Vamos? Goji! Despues me avisas cuando termines eso!

El pobre hombre solo ha suspirado mientra movia su cabeza. DoremiK y Kotake han salido.

(...)

Haruka ha entrado en casa y visto su hija al lado de un niño pelirojo de su edad y una niña un poco mayor de pelo azul oscuro.

**Pop-** Hola mama! Mira mis amigos!

**Hiroto****&****Hinata-** Hola señora Harukaze. - le han dicho los 2 niños con una sonrisa.

La mujer se ha acercado a su hija y al ver los 2 niños ha sentido algo en su corazon. Le hacian recordar su niña mayor en especial Hinata.

**Haruka-** Hola me pueden llamar Haruka!

**Hinata-** Gracias señora Haruka! Y perdon por las molestias!

**Haruka-** No molestan nada! Los amigos de Poppu o Doremi siempre son bienvenidos! Hablando de Doremi... Pop he pasado por la tienda y estaba cerrada. Se habra pasado algo?

**Pop-** No no! Ya sabes quizas estan en algun lugar con Hana! "Seguro Oyajide ha vuelto con uno de sus planes... Pero no puedo dejar Hiroto-kun o Hinata-senpai ahora... Buena suerte chicas..."

**Haruka-** Quieren un poco de pastel niños ho comprado uno!

**Todos-** Siii!

**Haruka-** Entonces vayan a llavar sus manos mientras yo lo pongo en la cocina!

**Todos-** Ok! - los 4 han ido corriendo para llavar las manos.

Mientras ponia el pastel en la cocina Haruka pensaba en esos 2 niños. Se parecian tanto a su hija. Y eses ojos de ese niño le eran familiares. Ya los habia visto antes.

Fin del capitulos.

* * *

Nota final: La pulsera que Doremi del futuro lleva todo el tiempo es un aparato de Goji. Le permite viajar en el tiempo y la protege de magias. Sus hijos igual tienen una. Mas adelante vago un capitulo hablando de eso. (Hice esta temporada en 2017 xD Creo que necesito completarla más)


	12. Chapter 12

Nueva one shot :) Tetsuya y Doremi tienen 6 años

* * *

3 de _Junio __1996 - __Escuela __elementar__ de __Misora_

**_Pov __Kotake_**

Es la primera vez que voy solo para casa. Tengo un poco de miedo.

\- Kotake! - Qué es lo que esta tonta me quiere? Se preguntan porque odio tanto esta persona no? Pues gracias a ella por 2 meses se han burlado de mi por... No importa - Kotake!

\- Que es lo que quieres Harukaze?! - la he mirado enojado. Ella tenia uno balon de futbol en sus manos - Eh? Para que es eso?

\- Es para ti! - lo ha puesto en mis manos. Eh? Que le pasa a mi corazón? Porqué ha empezado a latir más fuerte? - Supe que unos niños malos te han quitado el balón que te han regalado tus papas en tu cumple, por eso he ido a comprar otro!

\- Y porqué haces eso por mi? - no sé porqué pero siento mi mejillas calientes. Será fiebre? - Somos rivales!

Doremi se ha reido en mi cara. Uff! Porque se está riendo?! Tonta!

\- No somos rivales! Soy tu amiga... - me ha sonreido. Una dulce sonrisa y yo no he conseguido decir más nada. Ella ha acercado su mano hasta mi - Amigos?

Yo he dejado caer el balón. Me siento raro seguro estoy enfermo. Ella me miraba fijamente con su mano cerca de mi. Yo he dejado el balon y he tocado su mano.

\- Amigos... - ella ha cerrado sus ojos y sonreido mientras me abrazaba fuerte - E...Eh?! Qué haces?! Eres tonta?!

\- Es que eres el primero amigo niño que tengo... La verdad es que tengo verguenza de hablar con otros niños! - me recordaba a mi porque no tengo el coraje suficiente para hablar con niñas.

\- Somos iguales! Jajaja! - la he mirado algo dudoso - Es que nunca te he visto hablar con una niña!

He bajado mi mirada avergonzado. Porqué sabe eso de mi? He agarrado mi balon algo tímido. Tengo que hacer algo o ella va a creer que estoy con verguenza!

\- Tonta Dojimi... - le he mostrado la lengua - No soy tan torpe como tu por eso no somos iguales!

\- Dojimi? - me ha mirado inocente. Aahh que linda!

\- Doji(Doji=Torpe/Tonta)... - su mirada inocente se ha transformado en una cara de enojo. Igual es muy linda cuando se enoja...PERO QUE DICES TETSUYA?! Me estoy comportando como Kotaro cuando está con Lili! Pero yo... Yo no amo esta niña! - Adiós!

Me he ido algo timido mientras escuchaba Dojimi me gritando atrás. Sus voz cada vez se escuchaba más baja, hasta que ya no se escuchaba... Me he parado mientras abrazaba mi balon de futbol. Me he sentado al suelo, mi corazón latia muy fuerte y sentia que mi cara estaba caliente. He mirado hacia la derecha. Estaba cerca de una playa.

Mi mama siempre me ha prohibido de ir a la playa solo. Ni deveria estar aqui... Mi casa esta lejos de aqui. Mejor vuelvo a casa o mi mama me mata.

**Fin del pov Kotake**

**Pov Normal**

\- Tetsuya... - el niño ha mirado hacia su madre mientras tenia su boca llena de comida - Quién te ha regalado ese balon de futbol nuevo?

Las mejillas del niño se han coloreado de rojo.

\- Fue... - Antes que pudiera decir algo se ha escuchado el celular de la madre de Tetsuya. La mujer se ha llevantado y ido hasta el celular para contestar - ... Una niña...

Su madre ha vuelto minutos después algo preocupada.

\- Tetsu... - el niño la ha mirado - Tengo que salir...

\- No te preocupes no voy abrir la puerta a nadie como siempre... - ha dicho mientras continuaba comiendo.

La mujer se ha acercado a el y lo ha abrazado. Le custaba mucho dejar su niño solo, pero tenia que ir trabajar.

\- Solo va a ser una hora... Tu papa va venir y puedes jugar un poco con el futbol!

\- No seas mentirosa... Papa nunca está en casa de dia y a las noches está demasiado cansado para jugar conmigo! - el pequeño se ha alejado de su madre y ha ido hacia su cuarto.

(...)

Tetsuya estaba dibujando cuando escucha la puerta de casa. Feliz va hasta abajo con lo dibujo en sus manos!

\- Papa! - el hombre le ha puesto una mano en la cabeza del niño - Vamos a jugar!

\- Manaña Tetsu! Papa está algo cansado... - Tetsuya ha hecho una cara triste - Eh? Tetsu que dibujo es ese? Soy yo, mama y quien es la niña?

Kotake ha mirado hacia su dibujo y se ha sonrojado al ver que tenia dibujado Doremi.

\- No me digas que quieres una hermanita?

\- Ehm s...si... - ha mentido el con su cara algo roja. Ni el entendia el porque de tener dibujado su rival - Una... Hermana...

\- Ya vales por 2 jeje... - el hombre de nuevo ha puesto su mano en la cabeza del niño y se ha alejado.

\- Ufff! - el ha mirado hacia el dibujo algo triste - Seguro tendria que ser yo a cuidar de mi hermana! Ellos nunca estan en casa!

**Fin del capitulo**


End file.
